Rebirth
by Winterrrrr
Summary: Request from semievans on Tumblr. Kira Hiroto contemplates the matters of rebirth. Please read and review!


**First request fic I've finished! This is requested by ****semievans**** on tumblr~ She requested a "cute-adorable-nice-and-sweet" fic of "her boyfriend Hiroto Kiyama"~ So I did~ Enjoy everyone! I don't own Inazuma Eleven or any of its characters. **

** Let us begin.**

"Kira Hiroto-kun," an angel said. Her back was to Hiroto. He could see her snow-white feathered wings flutter lightly in the heavenly breeze, glowing faintly.

"Yes?"

"Well, the Council of Angels thinks that you've died young… too young…"

Hiroto nodded, blinking those emerald eyes of his. He still remembered the last moments of his life… he was studying soccer abroad… he was going home alone one evening, right after soccer practice… then a potted plant fell from a window overhead, smashing onto his head… he could still recall the ringing in his ears, the vibrate within his head as his skull cracked… his vision became blurry… losing focus…

"And we want to give you another chance."

Hiroto widened his eyes in surprise and delight. "Really? You mean it?" He couldn't wait to go back to his father and his sister Hitomiko again! It has to be true! He couldn't believe it.

"Yes," the angel turned around, a beautiful smile illuminating her face, halo bobbing. "And you may have three wishes."

"Like, you'll fulfill three wishes that concern my new life?"

"Correct."

"Oh…" Hiroto said, spreading his wings and folding them again. "So I can wish for anything?"

"Anything."

"I want to retain a similar appearance."

"Okay. You have two more wishes."

"I want to play soccer once more!"

"That can be done too," the angel replied, smiling. "You have one more wish. Only one more. Consider carefully."

"I…"

The angel looked on curiously.

"I…"

Time seemed to slow as Hiroto carefully made his decision.

"I… I… I want to be with Otou-san and Nee-chan again! I want to live with them again!" He knew his father and older sister were heartbroken after his death. He saw them grieving and weeping on one of his trips to the mortal world. He wanted to go back… To go back and heal their wounded hearts…

"Yes. This can be done," the angel said. "You will be reborn soon. But you will not remember anything about your previous life."

"It'll be okay," Hiroto replied. "I just want to be with my family again."

The angel gave him a tender smile. "You're a good child. You really deserve this chance."

"Th-thanks… I will treasure this second chance!"

"You're a really good child," the angel sighed gently. "A rare thing. You have to go very soon. You should prepare yourself and go to God's throne room for the rebirth."

Hiroto smiled. "Thank you for everything… But I don't know your name…"

The angel gave him a last smile. "My name is Guel."

"Thank you for everything… really… I mean it…"

Guel gave a small laugh, braided honeydew-coloured hair swinging as she tossed her head. "No problem. I've been helping young angels with rebirth matters since I've become a high-class angel."

Hiroto flapped his wings, rising into the air towards God's throne room. He looked down, to see Guel smiling, with tears of joy welling in her grey eyes.

"Thank you… I really appreciate it…" Hiroto whispered, before turning once more to the sky.

OoOoOoOoO

Kiyama Hiroto stared at the open gates of the orphanage before him. Children ran around inside the vast playground within the walls. Sounds of laughter and joyous calls drifted out.

The policeman beside him gave him a gentle push towards the direction of the orphanage.

Hiroto shook his head furiously and clung to the officer's trousers. The older man sighed, and gently pushed him towards the open gates once more.

Hiroto shook his head again. "Nooo… I want Dad and Mom back… I don't want to go…"

The policeman squatted down next to him. "Ne, Hiroto-kun. Dad and Mom can't come back to you. They're gone now."

"Nooooooo…" Hiroto began to cry.

Just then, a young girl – about 18 years old – came to them. "It's Kiyama Hiroto-kun, isn't it?" She flipped her dark hair, concern in her bright blue eyes.

"Yes. I can't get him off," the policeman said, giving Hiroto a tissue to wipe his tears away.

The red-headed five-year old sniffed and clutched at the tissue. He stared up at the girl – Kira Hitomiko – with those big, emerald eyes of his.

"Hiroto…" Hitomiko whispered. "He looks like him…" She tentatively extended a hand and patted the boy on the head.

Hiroto looked up at her, then let go of the poor policeman's trousers. "Nee-chan?" he asked.

Hitomiko scooped him up into her arms, hugging him closely. "He's cute," she said to the policeman. "Thank you for bringing him here. We'll take good care of him."

"Ah, no problem, miss," the policeman replied, smiling and waving at Hiroto, who cautiously returned the gesture. "Bye bye, Hiroto-kun,' he said.

"Bye bye, policeman-san," Hiroto whispered back, before he was carried into the Sun Garden by Hitomiko, to start his wish made back in heaven, when he was living his first life.

And all his three wishes were fulfilled.

**Semievans-san! I hope you liked this! Thank you for the request and giving me a chance to write about Hiroto-kun~ I wonder if anyone remember who Guel is~ Try guessing! Bye for now~ ^_^ REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IT'S JUST ONE CLICK! C'MON! XDXDXDXD **

**For more details, please visit my tumblr page! It's bookworm868(.)tumblr(.)com! Just take out the brackets! Thankies~ Love ya guys~ 3**


End file.
